A Few More Good Years
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: (Sequel)The crew's back again.This time, the gov. enlists their help. Roberts is back and he has the amulet, now he can destroy the world. Now everything is possible and nothing is what it seems.
1. The Mission

**A Few More Good Years**

**Author's note: And of course, HERE'S THE SEQUEL TO A FEW GOOD YEARS!**

**This time, we're back with Jack, Will, Jaden, Megan, Shavai, Jacinda, Katherine and Shavai's two adopted children. Mwahahahaha. If you want to sue me, GOOD LUCK! **

**I own nothing in relation to Pirates of the Carribean. Except Megan, Shavai, Jacinda, Katherine, Benjimen and Sydney. Yes, sadly, I own the bad people too.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**&&&&&&&&&**

Shavai sat at her table cutting off pieces of an apple with a dagger and then eating them, meanwhile Will stood off in the distance, creating an 'ultimate sword'.

Suddenly, a scream erupted, and Shavai's children Sydney and Benjiman came running from their room. Sydney flailed around with a wooden sword and Bejiman was the one screaming running instantly to his father.

"What's the matter?" Will asked the concern showing on his face. Before Bejiman could get one word in, Sydney spoke up "It's nothing father, Benji got scared after seeing a bleedin' spider."

Shavai couldn't help but laugh. She thought it was something serious. She padded her daughter's back and sent her off to kill it with her sword and told her to take her older brother so he could see that there was nothing to be frightened of.

Will knew at any moment the argument would begin. It always did after the son did something that was flamboyant. Shavai stayed as quiet as she could, pursing her lips till suddenly the words escaped them.

"He takes after you, ya know." Shavai said as she ate another piece of the apple. Will pushed the unfinished sword back into the fire. They were husband and wife now, he thought to himself. 'How sweet. This had been the only fight they had had since the first moment of marriage and most likely will be the last one they'll have.' He sighed.

"Now Shavai, we've been over this a million times." He turned his back for a moment and a piece of the apple was flung at him.

"So we have." She agreed with him and muttered quickly "He still takes after you." She sank her teeth into the apple giving her a reasonable excuse to not have to repeat it right away.

Will turned with his eyebrows raised "What was that?"

Shavai smiled and motioned to her full mouth. Will shook his head understandingly and took a seat directly across from hers. "That's no problem, sweetheart. We'll wait."

Shavai gulped that bite down then flung the rest of the apple at him leaping over the table and flying threw the front door. She suddenly turned and ran back seeing Will coming towards her "Ha!" She yelled and continued running.

****

A little while later, Shavai and Will left their kids with their neighbor Isabelle and headed down to the nearest bar where they were to meet up with their friends. When they got there, Megan was standing outside of a broom closet by herself. Shavai gave her a hug and looked around.

"Where is everybody, Megan?" Shavai asked.

Megan motioned to Brandon who was waiting on their drinks and then Megan tapped lightly on the closet. Shavai laughed immediately understanding who was in there. Will, however, didn't and gave a look of confusion. Megan sighed stepping away from the closet. Will stepped closer to it and suddenly a loud thud came from the other side of the door.

Will jumped up exclaiming "Do you mean they're in there!?"

Megan and Shavai shook their heads.

"Together?!" Will looked astonished.

Shavai walked up beside him and put her arm over his shoulder. "Will, honey? I don't think you understand so I'm going to explain it to you."

Will listened with interest. Shavai continued "When a man and a woman love eachother very much....excluding prostitutes, they get together and they-"

Just then Jack and Jaden walked out of the closet together. Jaden began straightening her dissheveled hair. Jack straightened his hat and adjusted his sleeves. They looked at everyone else who was staring at them and gave a wide grin. Shavai started a small applause.

A few minutes later they found themselves seated at a table and drinking rum and ale, catching up on small events that happened in the time since yesterday. They all heaped up in laughter when Shavai and Will spoke about their kids from the happening earlier that involved the spider.

Shavai smiled and sighed "It seems only yesterday, I was a baby myself."

Will grinned at her "So, your first words were 'Mommy' right?"

"Actually, I asked where the rum was." Shavai snickered to herself.

"Ye're joking right?" Jack asked her. She smiled as a response

"Actually yes, I'm joking about it being my first word." Everyone took a sip from their drinks "It was my first complete sentence."

Everyone broke out laughing. Suddenly a man in a cloak came and sat down at their table. They all stared at him.

Brandon offered a friendly smile to the stranger. "Hello, can we help you?"

The man removed his cloak to reveal that he was a man of the Royal Navy. All the men at the table stood at once and drew their swords. The man continued not to even budge and spoke quietly "I have a business proposition."

Everyone listened intently as the stranger told them what was going down. Appearantly, Roberts wasn't dead. He escaped just after they left and went after another treasure that with it's power, he could destroy the world. What's worse, he had the medallion. He was invincible and now, he was going to take control of everything.

"Very interesting." Megan said "But there's nothing in it for us, savvy?"

Shavai kicked her heels up on the table "Besides, why hire the very people you swore to get rid of? Ain't nothin' but a bunch of scallywags here anyhow." She dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand.

"Captain Johnston, you're completely out of your league and over your head. We have nothing more to say." Jack spoke with the feircness of a lion and the cut-throat ending sentence of a businessman.

The Captain gave a motion in the air and before anybody knew what was going on the door was broke down and they were all surrounded by at least 20 blades; all of which were pointing in their direction.

Jack gulped "So, eh, Mate, what did you have in mind?"


	2. The Chasing Nun?

**A Few More Good Years**

**Author's note: If you're highly Christian/ Catholic and get offended easily, you shouldn't read. You have been warned.**

"_First impressions can be misleading."_

Jaden walked by Megan putting the packages down on the floor in the cargo area.

"Remind me again how we consented to this?" Jaden asked as she tied some stacked boxes to the wall. Megan thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Might be the fact the many men gathered around us with the bright red uniforms and the guns pointed at us." Megan said as they both turned and started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah - that might have something to do with it." Jaden shook her head. Once a feared pirate, now a crew member forced to do manual labor under control of the government. A government she fought very hard to get out of in an attempt to start her own 'revolution' and anarchy.

"Hey, Jaden, where's Shavai?" Megan asked as they both stepped towards the docking part of the ship. They jumped out of the way as Shavai ran up the ramp onto the ship, as though chased by somebody.

"Where's the fire?" Megan and Jaden laughed, as Shavai ran behind Jaden and peeped over her shoulder, muttering incoherently. Suddenly, a nun began walking up the ramp, looking in all directions.

"What's the matta', deary? Lose God someplace?" The dirty man chuckled to himself. The nun simply took a glance at him and kicked him in the stomach. The man grabbed hold of his stomach and fell on his side. "Can I help you sister?" He asked in a soprano tone.

"Yes, I'm looking for a girl, with long braided hair and dark skin. She has some...unearthly gypsy symbol tattoos and she boarded this ship. Have you seen her?" The nun asked, continuing to let her eyes wonder around the deck.

He pointed to Megan, Jaden and Shavai. The nun started to walk towards them. Megan and Jaden began to smile and Megan lifted one hand up and weakly began to wave in her direction.

Jaden whispered to Megan through her clenched teeth "You know I hate religion." Megan gently stepped on Jaden's foot.

Shavai took the opportunity to run down to the storage part with Megan and Jaden running after her.

"What do you think you're gonna do!" Megan yelled as she stumbled down the last step.

"Getting out that's what!" Shavai retorted at the comment.

"And your excuse would be?" Jaden asked Shavai in an annoyed tone, offering signals with her hand to help her draw her answer.

"I- I – I have kids now!" Shavai said as she tried to calmly walk past them, but Jaden and Megan threw her back against the wall.

"And stay here while Roberts rules the world?" Jaden asked as they restrained her on top of a box.

"Hell no, that sucks. So, how are we gonna do this?" Shavai asked giving up.


	3. Not Enough Faith

After many debates with my lazy-ass self and a few pushy emails from my friends, I've decided to continue the story.

Megan and Jaden sat below deck with the crates, hoping for no more jobs to be appointed to them as they listened to the rest of the crew hustling about on the deck above their heads. Suddenly, Megan broke the silence with a fairly good question.

"Why us?" She asked looking at Jaden. They were both quiet in consideration in the dim light as the morning sun shone down the steep steps and into the cargo area, where the two sat.

"I dunno." Jaden answered with a shrug of her shoulders. She got up and finished fixing some crates against the walls and tied them together and from there into some loops on the wall to keep them from moving.

"Maybe somehow they know we've faced them before." Megan added as she continued to sit and remember all that's happened before.

Megan thought back to their last adventure. When Roberts was teamed up with Demeta- once the most powerful sorceress in the world- set off searching for a legendary amulet of Invincibility. They all landed on the island and it almost ended badly as Shavai had been killed, Demeta pulled herself and Jaden off a cliff and Roberts and Jack had ended in a foot-race uphill to get the amulet. Megan found herself killing the person she had tried to save from the darkness she found herself running from all her life. The past never died, Megan found herself to believe, one day -sooner or later-it always came back to destroy whoever was running from it.

Suddenly she was brought back to the present to find Shavai thudding her feet down the stairs.

"What the fuck is going on with that, that- NUN woman?!" Shavai said angrily as she threw the crate on the floor and sat ontop of it. Folding her arms infront of her chest. Jaden looked fascinated at the numerous small gypsy tattoo symbols wondering how they got such numerous and small designs to fit. They looked like henna tattoos that were permanent on her dark tan skin.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked as she adjusted her blouse.

"She keeps asking me if I'm saved and asking if she can baptize my kids! It's annoying." Shavai all but yelled her answer at Megan. Benjimen and Sydney ran down the steps, clanging the miniature swords together made for them by their adopted father. Their footsteps were added onto as the nun followed them down the stairs.

"Aren't you a little too old to be babysitting?" The nun asked Shavai. Shavai gave a look that was a mix of being between offended and about to kill somebody. She stood up.

"Number one! They're adopted, you know nothing twit! Secondly, you're pushing your limits! Thirdly, you're only old when 3 things happen to you: number one you lose your memory, and-and, I don't remember what the other two are so shut up!" Shavai yelled as she fell back into her sitting position on the crate.

"God knows whether or not you're lying. It's obvious you're a philanderer with no intentions of staying true to your husband." The nun snickered to herself.

Suddenly, Shavai jumped from her seat in a fit of rage and unsheathed her sword. Megan jumped up and held her back as Jaden continued sitting and watched.

"You troullup! I'm going to slit your throat, cut off your arm and ooh! By the time I'm finished with you, no one will know who you were!" Shavai yelled.The nun shreiked and hurried up the steps. Megan looked back at Jaden.

"I demand a satisfactory explanation why you didn't help me, Jaden." Megan replied walking calmly over to Jaden with her hands on her hips. She replied calmly.

"Simple. I wanted to see if the man she put her faith into would come and save her with some devine intervention or something." They laughed. Suddenly, they felt a jerk. They ran to the top deck.

"No!" The nun screamed as the ship cast off and began to get slowly farther from the deck. Shavai sat back with a smug smile.

"Too bad, deary. Looks like I'm your God now."

After things had calmed down, and Jack and Jaden and Megan and Brandon went off their seperate ways, Shavai and Will managed to find some alone time as the sun set in the distance. Will stood with her back to him with his arms wrapped around her. Shavai held her hands on his arms, keeping him holding on.

"This is nice." She said as the sun turned to a deep neon orange and the clouds turned hot pink and the sky turned a light lavender in the distance as though it were too far away to bask in the sun's warmth. Will agreed.

"Remember when we first met?" Will asked Shavai. Shavai tilting her head back and gave him a kiss.

"How could I forget? You were standing there with your fluffy hat on...the one I didn't like." Shavai added remembering the hideous fluffy feather that billowed in the wind that haunted her dreams - and more importantly blocked her view of his well-sculpted face. She spoke his name in against the wind. "Will?"

He looked at her inquisitively.

"What would you do if I died?" She looked back at him. "Would you remarry?" He thought for a moment before replying.

"No. No one else could take the place of you in my heart." He answered.

"I want you to remarry. The children need someone to watch after them." Shavai said.

"Okay then. I will remarry." He added.

"Would you wait an entire week!?" She said in a rage as she grabbed his arms and flipped over one side of the deck into the cold water below as the ship slowly left him behind.

"What'd I say!" He yelled as soon as his head bobbed above the surface.

At night, Jaden walked by Megan on the top deck.

"Hey." Jaden called back to Megan, as though she had been invisible till she spoke her name.

"What?" Megan asked as they turned to face each other.

"I've been thinking about all this, and I've been wondering a few things."

"Like what?" Megan asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Like, how did he survive? Where is he now? And for once, I'd like to be certain that we were going to make it."

Megan sighed and looked around in the dark waters as if she could find an answer there.

"I frankly, have no idea. But, it'll work out okay...it always does." With that, Brandon came to Megan's side, drunk.

"I would very much enjoy your company." He said as he began to kiss Megan's arm up and down to her neck.

" 'Scuse us Jaden." Megan said as she began to walk by her. Jaden sighed to herself. Sometimes she felt so ignored by her friends. For a moment, everything was very quiet. Nothing but the creaking of the rocking ship and wind through the sails could be heard, when suddenly, there was a large THUMP!

Jaden halfway ran to the cargo area as she pulled out her sword. Something was in the dark.

And it was laughing.


	4. The Deity

Jaden walked down the steep steps to the cargo area. The cargo was a welcome dry area as opposed to the rest of the damp ship. But not this time. This time, Jaden had no idea what she would find lurking in the darkness. What the human or creature would be that crawled from the depths. In the dark, anything was possible. She heard the echo of a crate that was banging to her right. She turned swiftly, sword in hand on the ready. She walked cautiously toward it. The box continued to shake as she came closer with each step. She stood solemn for a moment raised the sword above her head, and brought it crashing down on one edge of the crate, opening it. Immediately, she gasped at what spilled out from the inside. Blood spilled out from the bottom of the box as though Jaden had cut into something. Just then, in the gleaming moonlight, she saw it.

Megan threw her head back in laughter along with the rest of the crew. After a few moments alone with Brandon, Shavai, Will, Jack and her found themselves on the deck of the ship with some other crew members trading stories about their last adventure on the high seas. Megan listened intentively as Jack continued,

"And then, tons and tons of skeletal beings came afer me, sword-weilding. But they were no match for Captain Jack Sparrow..." He said as he motioned with his sword in the air, as though fighting an imaginary opponent. "One quick swing like this" He said as he demonstrated the slash through the air. As soon as he finished the swing, a scream filled the air. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Well, appearantly you killed something with your skills." Shavai said. They all cracked up and tried to dismiss it. But it didn't last long before it was heard again. "That was Jaden" Shavai yelled with realization. She took off to the cargo area, with the rest of them following.

Jaden found herself staring at an unconcious girl that lied in her arms bleeding from where the sword had knicked her on the shoulder. The girl was dressed in nothing but an over-sized pheasant shirt that covered her just above her knees. Obviously a man's. Just then Shavai stumbled down the stairs with the rest following her. Jaden sat on her knees with the girl, trying to stop the bleeding. Everyone stared in a mix of shock and silence and did nothing but observe. Suddenly, the nun pushed her way through the crowd with a glowing lantern.

"Move aside, move aside" She said as she pushed her way to the girl. She looked down at the girl in awe and fell to her knees.

"Nun. What is it" Shavai asked keeping her sword in it's position, ready to attack should it be something unpleasant. The nun upon closer inspection began to hypervenilate.

"It can't be..." She muttered as she tied a handkercheif to the wound and fixed a tourniquet from it.

"What is it, Nun" Shavai repeated.

"Stop calling me 'Nun'! I have a name" The nun yelled as she sprung to her feet. Shavai didn't even blink. She was the one with the sword here.

"What is it" She inquired lowly, venom dripping from every word.

"Persephone."

-

The next morning everyone woke up early to check on their new discovery. She was put on a cot in the prisoner's cells below deck. Megan and Shavai went to inspect the girl and find out her purpose.

"Persephone, who is it" Megan asked. "I mean do you know her"

The nun went over to a bowl of water and soaked a cloth in it.

"I do." She said. She brought the cloth out of the bowl and wringed it until it was slightly damp. "Her name is Tisiphone. She also answers to Tess though." Megan and Shavai laughed a little at her name. "I'd hold my tongue. Do you know Roman and Greek mythology"

They shook their heads.

"Well, then you should be familiar that Tisiphone is one of the three furies from ancient times." Persephone continued, since the others appeared to be lost. "Furies were the givers of vengence. If you killed someone, she would know and she would come after you."

"Oh, I see. So she's kinda like that whole guilt thing that follows you around and makes you sorry for your crime" Shavai concluded. Megan kept her suspiscions and ideas to herself.

"Almost, but not quite. They get into your mind and drives you insane."

"Then why the heck are we taking care of her" Megan asked not seeing much sense in the nun's logic of keeping her around.

"Look, she's not human and she's something that could hurt us. I say we kill her on general principal." Shavai said grasping her sword. The nun rushed forward and grabbed her hand.

"No! Don't you get it? She's a deity! A goddess! If you kill her in human form she only becomes something bigger, and badder and more dangerous" She yelled.

The woman on the cot stirred and turned her head away from them.

"Look, if we kill her, she'll kill us for sure. Now, leave her until she's well" Persephone said, pushing them up the steps.

Once outside, the girls ran into Jaden who anxiously waited for news, with Jack, Will, and Brandon.

"How'd it go" Will asked.

"What happened" Jaden asked.

"Is she virgin" Jack asked. Jaden slapped his face without even looking at him.

"I mean, what is she" He adjusted his question.

Megan and Shavai looked at each other in a bewildered way and answered in unison,

"Not human." And they continued walking.

They didn't understand what she was. Something big was going on, and whatever it was, it was bigger than the necklace. Bigger than Roberts. They felt everything was surreal and not everyone was what they seemed to be.

-

Persephone looked at the gril and stroke a few pieces of stray hair from the girl's face and smiled smuggly. The nun began to speak to herself.

"This is going to be much easier than I anticipated." She said as she paced to the door slowly. She looked back at the sleeping girl as though she could hear her. "They really have no idea. They don't know what you are." The nun turned to face the girl and a red ball of light formed in the palm of her hand that she blew to the sleeping girl. The ball of light travelled to the girl and appeared to enter her mind.

"And because you won't ever wake up, they won't."


	5. An Unexpected Turn

_**A Few More Good Years**_

That night, the crew settled down for dinner. Jacinda sat in the back against the wall with her recent companions.

"It was a different story all together." Jass decided to finish telling on how she killed over fifty men who tried to steal from her. Mina and Kat sat back in complete awe.

"Finish the one on how you saved everybody from the curse of the amulet!" Mina said, practically drooling for details.

"Can't." Jass stated and took a swig from her cup.

"Cause we're on that adventure right now."

"Oh...right."

"We can't keep her alive." Jaden said, holding her cup with one hand on the wooden table.

"We can't kill her either." Jack countered looking back at Jaden as Shavai's children ran by screaming behind them and up the stairs to the top deck.

"No, no we can't." Jaden said quietly eyeing the children as they ran by. "But can we get rid of those two? Please?" She begged Jack but Jack stood solemn for once not a blithering imbecile.

"I think you've had enough to drink." Jack said standing up and taking Jaden's arms. Jaden stood up with her mouth agape looking at him.

"I never, want to hear you say those words again." She said.

Megan, Will and Brandon and Shavai sat back finishing their dinners quietly, discussing the matter of the new girl.

"I don't trust her." Megan said as she took a sip from her glass. Shavai sat diagnally from Megan and their counterparts sat across from them both. Benjimen and Sydney ran in and out chasing each other with their swords up and down the steps in and out of the door disturbing the crew's meal every 5 minutes.

"Well, I do. She hasn't even been awake to do anything to us." Brandon said taking a bite of his food.

"I think it's the nun we have a problem with." Will suggested after a few moments of silence on his part. "Stories of Greek mythology- do any of you really believe that?"

Everyone thought silently, as the doors once more burst open to the screams of Bejimen as his sister ran behind, terrorizing him and they both ran around their table before running back out. Will stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll get them." He said as he started to leave when Brandon stood suddenly.

"Nah, I'll get them. After all, I have to learn some day." With that, Brandon left the room after the children.

Once Brandon got to the upper deck, he started looking around for the children. It was pitch black except for the occasional lantern which still was not enough to see through the darkness, which engulfed everything. He felt the heat from the humid air, a storm would soon be on them. It had been building for a few days, but now it seemed as omnious as ever. Lightning flashed and lit the entire ocean momentarily as a small wind that lasted less than a second blew through his short, cropped hair. He heard the usual creaking of the ship, but there was something else adding to it that made a similar noise. Something else was creaking. Another flash of bright light filled the sky momentarily and presented a door to his right that was opened and swinging opened and closed in the breeze. He approached it cautiously, calling for them.

"Sydney?" He looked down inside and saw the stairs for a second as the light flashed again overhead. "Benji?" He called quietly, feeling he should've brought someone with him. He heard a small female shriek.

"Sydney!" He called and raced down the stairs into the darkness. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, everything in his eyesight seemed to go darker than it already was.

Many minutes had passed since Brandon had taken off in search of the children.

"Where could they be?" Megan asked, looking at the door as they continued their dinner.

"Relax. He's probably just playing swords with them." Will suggested, Shavai leaned her back against his chest and he crossed his arms over her.

"No way he would be playing with them this long." Megan said standing. "Sydney's too violent for him." She turned her back from them and looked at the door. Will looked down at Shavai.

"She gets that from you, you know." He said as Shavai merely beamed with pride.

"I think we should go look for him." Megan said finally, turning back to them. Shavai sighed.

"Alright." Shavai got up. "But you just ruined a free lap ride for me." She said as she walked passed Megan towards the door.

"I'll give you a free one later." Megan said in a joking manner. Shavai glared back at her.

"I'm sure you would." She said with venom.

Megan walked over to Jack and Jaden. They were holding each other's hands across the table talking incoherently.

"I'd hate to disrupt your romance, but we have to look for Brandon." She said.

"Fine! Moment's ruined anyway!" Jack said throwing a fit like a spoiled- ten year old. Jack stood quickly and threw on his hat. Everyone walked to the door. Jack was the last to make an exit but before he did, he turned back to the crew. They looked at him from under their beards and dirty skin and paid him their attention.

"When we get back you better be finished." Jack stated sternly and walked out, shuting the door behind him. Just before he started up the wooden steps, the doors started banging as though the crew had thrown the food they had left at the door.

"I hate when they do that." He said, and caught up with the rest of the group. Megan took a lantern from on the side of the ship and handed it to Jack.

"Let the brave man lead." She muttered, smiling at how he was cowering behind Jaden. Jack was pushed to the front by everyone else. Shavai muttered to him.

"Dead man walks alone..."

"Shut up!" He said sternly stopping as he did so. When they continued they began calling for them.

"Brandon! Bejimen! Sydney!" Jack finished off their callings "Jack!"

Everyone looked foward at him. He shrugged with an embarrassed smile. The sky started letting a light drizzle fall, but they continued in the rain. The lightning lit it's own bright flashes. Megan tapped Jack and pointed out the door to the right. Jack gulped with the realization, he might have to go down there. Cautiously, Jack inched forward to the door and flung it open. He looked at the stairs and made his first few creeking steps. And once he saw the sight with the dark liquid on the ground, he spoke the words on everyone's mind.

"Oh my god."

The nun was cradling Sydney and Benjimen's head on her knees on the ground. Brandon laid on his side to the wall; the strange girl was also laid on the ground, bleeding profusely - not breathing anymore. Megan ran down the steps to Brandon as Shavai and Will rushed forward to get the bodies of their children.

"What happened!" Jaack yelled as Jaden stood back, too stunned for words.

The nun had her head down, sobbing.

"I don't know..."


	6. Becoming Obvious

_**A Few More Good Years**_

Megan sat on her knees, her arms wrapped around Brandon's body, holding him closely. Shavai held Bejimen and Will held Sydney. Bejimen was the only one breathing, and he could stop at any time.

"What happened?" Jaden said walking down the stairs passed Jack. She held tightly on the railing. The nun sat quietly, still sniffling ever so slightly. After a few moments of looking at her hands, she got to her feet and stood.

"The children ran down the steps. They were playing. When suddenly the girl's eyes opened...and then she killed them." The nun gestured to the bodies, her voice cracking under strain. "There- there was nothing, I could do."

Shavai started crying painfully as she held Bejimen's hand. Megan continued to lie over his body, but not one tear fell. They held themselves in her eyes as she stared blankly ahead, unbelieving he was gone. She sat silently, her face leaned on his chest, not moving and not making any sounds.

"You could've done something! They're children for God's sake! It's your job to protect them!" Jack said, trampling down the stairs, suddenly completely sober and very stern. The nun looked up in Jack's eyes, glaring.

"Why didn't you?"

With that Jack had enough. He glared back into her eyes. There was something eerily familiar in them and it reflected back in his face. The violet color in them was the same as someone else's he had seen before in his life, he just couldn't put where. She had a defiant smirk in her eye, as she looked on the destruction that laid around before her. She must've been the equivalent to the man who played the fiddle as Rome burned. Crazy for no absolute reason.

Shavai and Will cradled the bodies of their children. Bejimen continued in slow, shallow breaths, grunting in pain occasionally. Shavai put her hand on his forehead, uncertain of what she could possibly do. There were certain things from her gypsy past that she could try, but without knowing what exactly happened, she was unwilling to try for fear it would do him harm.

Will began to stand, handing Sydney's limp body to Shavai who still sat on the floor. Will stood solemnly not saying anything. His hands were clenched in fists, he had a tear running down his chin that fell to the floor. Shavai sat behind him holding both children's head on her knees. Then all hell broke loose. Will ran at the nun and lunged at her, grabbing her clothes and throwing her against the wall.

"Why didn't you stop it!" He slammed her against the wall again. "Why didn't you do something! You were here! It's your job to save people!" Will screamed at her and grabbed the hood of her nun's garment and tore it off then threw it to the side.

"I tried." She said in defence. Shavai looked at the scene before her, then looked back at Megan who still had not moved from Brandon's chest. The only signal that Megan was still alive, lied in her quiet, ringing sobs. Jaden went to Shavai to help with the children as Jack went to Will and grabbed him. Jaden looked at Sydney's face. Her small form looked more frail than anything else and if it wasn't for the small trickle of blood trickling down her forehead, she would've guessed she was sleeping and nothing more. A murdered child sleeping.

Jaden's eyes trailed to the strange girl's dead body. She looked like she was taken by suprise, but her eyes were closed. The blood was dry on her skin and seemed black. Shavai began to stand, putting Sydney gently to the side. She took Benjimen in her arms and walked solemnly up the stairs, looking back only once with a tear in her eye. Megan finally rose slowly onto her knees, and gently pushed Brandon onto his back and laid his hands across his stomach. She swallowed hard and sniffled as she wiped his face clean of the blood with the end of her shirt. Slowly, struggling with every bit of strength in her, she stood and walked to Sydney and picked her up and slowly ascended the stairs.

Jack held Will back and forced him to the stairs. Will was strong for the most part, being able to walk until he reached the railing. He touched the railing and paused before breaking down onto Jack's shoulder, crying pitifully.

"My children, Jack!" Jack patted his shoulder sympathetically, as he continued to cry. "She killed my children."

Jaden and Persephone were left alone with each other. Jaden looked over at Brandon's unmoving body and felt uneasy. She began to move to the stairs, stopping at the foot of them and turning back to her.

"You're not to take one step out of here." Jaden said. Before the nun had one oppertunity to answer. "Why didn't you save them?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I told you- I couldn't." She replied nonchalently.

"I know you had something to do with this." Jaden began to continue her slow walk, pausing on occasion. "And I'm going to prove it." They went after each other like a couple of high-priced lawyers. But Persephone stood defiantly.

"Well, then you've got a problem." She said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I don't lose."

"Then you've got problems of your own." Jaden shot back.

"How's that?"

"I never have."


	7. Is It all worth it?

The rain padded the wood of the ship softly as the morning sun was rising outside. The crew members heard in muffled whispers and rumors of the happening the night before, but to the victims, it felt like it was not over. Like the night had just slowed things down and panged them more painfully into the souls of those left behind.

Shavai laid beside a bed inside one of the mini-cabins on board holding the hand of Benjimen. She had cleaned them up and laid them side by side next to each other. Bejimen still continued breathing slowly, letting Shavai know every moment was up to him and his small heart could give in at any moment. Will entered to see his wife crouched down on her knees with tears in her eyes. She had been up all night and would not leave her son for any reason in the world. Not now, not if the ship was being attacked, not ever. Will croutched down beside her and put his hands on her shoulder. Shavai sobbed and turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but notice how fragile she felt under his hands. She hadn't eaten in a while, or drank anything for that matter. She had just sat by the bed all night.

"I miss him." Shavai breathed quickly, trying to hold her tarnishing composure.

"Me, too." He assured her. He rubbed her back as he continued to cradle her looking over her shoulder at them.

"You know, it's funny. Whenever I cried he would always make me feel like he would change the world if he could so it couldn't hurt me anymore. But now I'm crying and he's not here." Shavai finished her thought and broke down crying into the crook of his neck. "What have I done?"

She punished herself as though there was something she could do or could've done. She sat there, mentally bashing herself.

"It's not your fault, honey." Will urged her as though he could change her mind and make her believe otherwise.

"Yes it is!" I shouldn't have let them run off like that. I should've made them sit down, or sit with us or something..." Her voice trailed off as she pulled herself from Will's grip and looked back at them both. "I should've done something."

Will knew in his heart, there was nothing he could say. The tears that had welled up in his eyes let themselves fall and cascade down his cheeks. These children were both their lives. Their whole way of life revolved around them even though they were not their own. They accepted them, took them in, cared and protected for them. Will croutched on his knees and went behind Shavai's back and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Shavai sat praying to all Gods in the universe that were listening. She bargained in her mind, praying they could hear her and might strike up some deal to let them both survive. Offering them everything including her very life to save her childrens.She watched with hope that Benjimen's small, heaving breaths would soon go back to normal. That soon enough his sister would wake up and she would hear him in the middle of the night screaming about a spider. Basically she wished they would be okay. That she would wake in a sweat to find them all back at home; to find this was all a nightmare and nothing more. Her thoughts drug her mind away for a short while but something suddenly brought her back. She felt tears fall on her shoulder. Will's grip had tightened around her.

Benjimen had stopped breathing.

In the mean time, Megan was having troubles of her own. The love of her life lay before her once again. Her mind flashed back to the time when she had seen him last. He was leaving to get the kids back. He had mentioned he'd have to learn for 'one day'. Her planned happy family was viciously ripped apart before her eyes in her mind. An almost acheived goal set back to nothing more than a dream. A nice dream that haunted her for as long as she could remember and appearantly would continue to haunt her the rest of her days. She felt her chest ache inside, just as it had the day she killed him. Now at last it was his turn. His death tore her apart inside, but she would not show it. Her silence spoke volumes. Her tears said the words she could never even pronounce. She had nothing left.

Jack and Jaden sat around talking on the top deck about the nights before. Jack all the while was drinking from a bottle with sryup colored contents.

"I'm telling you, Jack, it's her!" Jaden said as she paced infront of him.

"Oh yeah, the woman consecrated to the almighty knows magic and slaughtered a girl, a man, and two children." Jack slurred his words and swung his hands.

"Jack, can't you take anything seriously?" Jaden asked. She rolled her eyes as he took another swig from the bottle.

"Yea- no." He answered. Suddenly the look on his face changed. "Look, love, I know how upsetting these things can be, but I've heard from a reliable source that these things tend to hurt less if you let them out through physical activities. Such as-"

"If it has anything to do with touching you in an unappropriate manner; I'm going to take that bloody bottle from you and slap you with it." Jaden narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was gonna suggest sword-fighting, but that's always a good idea to let out some rage." Jack leaned against the side and took another drink. Jaden shook her head and walked up to him. She then took the bottle from him and drank the rest of its contents. All the while, Jack looked amazed she could handle it. When she finished, she handed back the empty bottle.

"Listen to me, Jack. Your best friend, whether you know it or not, has just lost one of his children and may end up losing both. Megan has lost Brandon and he's the only damn person she's ever felt anything for. That nun has been around when that girl happened to show up, she was the only person around when they died. She did it." Jaden looked into his eyes and didn't remove her gaze.

"Well, then I've got a question of my own." Jack replied after a moment of silence. He stumbled on his words, "How come, she had such a good, excuse." He had no idea what he was saying, but appearantly was happy he said something profound.

"Then here's a few for you: Why didn't she scream for help? Why didn't she do anything? Why wasn't she hurt?" Jaden countered and made his brain ache.

The rain had stopped in the sky but the clouds remained. Everything seemed to be crashing down around them. Roberts was alive, Brandon, Sydney (and Benjimen) were dead. Shavai, Will and Megan were distraught and now they realized the prime culprit was among them still alive.

"Why can't you just stop with your bloody superstitions!" Jack yelled at her. Something in him snapped. He had no explanation. His ideas and suggestions were not concrete, and it upset him.

"Because they're right!"" She shot back in his face.

"If they're so right, then why didn't she do something to us!"

"She already has!"

"What?"

"She killed the ones that could expose her, you egotistical sonofa-" Before Jaden could finish her words, Jack's hand met up with her face. Jaden fell down on the deck. Some of the crew near by looked on and began to get interested in watching. Jaden hopped to her feet and moved at him and before they knew it, they were at each other's throats.

"Drunken pig!" Jaden shouted as she punched him.

"Heartless wench!" Jack threw in her face. They slapped at each other's faces for a while. Jacinda ran over to them, trying desperately not to fall over. Jack then formed a fist and punched Jaden in the stomach. Jacinda rushed inbetween them not a moment later, and promptly kneed him in the crotch. Jack fell on his side howling in pain. The crew sat around, stunned. Jacinda helped Jaden up and led her through the astounded crowd of spectators.

"Lotta help the lot of ya." She shouted loudly. Jaden lifted her hand to her aching head. Had what just happened, actually occur? She moved her hand to touch her nose. Yes. It had. She pulled it back to reveal blood. She looked at where she had been led. Megan and Brandon's room. Well, it wasn't Brandon's anymore. She knocked and heard silence.

"Megan?" She opened the door and tried her best to wipe away the blood. She looked at the few candles lying on the desk near the bed and saw her leaning over the bed, shaking. Megan slowly turned her head back to show the black liner around her eyes had moved down her cheeks. Quietly, she spoke.

"What happened to you?" Megan asked. Jaden continued to try to wipe the blood away with her arm.

"It was nothing."


	8. Anybody can Make a Mistake

Jaden couldn't believe it. Things had gone so wrong in such a short time. People were dead, families were torn apart and a marriage was on the rocks. Jaden tried to talk to Megan. Megan had shut her out along with the rest of the world. She knew Will would help Shavai to get through what they had to get through. From the looks of things their lives were just like the ship - they had strayed so far off course. Things weren't funny anymore. Jaden wished she could go back. Mistakes didn't upset her, but it was her inability to right them that did it. Jaden leaned on the ship's edge looking into the water below. At this point, things were so messed up she actually considered letting it all end right here. All she had to do was lean over far enough and just let go. Breathe in and life would go. But it wouldn't solve anything.

"Pardon, miss."

Jaden was startled to hear a croaky sound that was obviously an alcohol-abused male's voice. She looked over to see just who she thought she would.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs. And what could I do for you? Shower perhaps?" She looked him up and down. He had shed a few pounds, but it was hardly noticable behind the greasy looking dirt that clad practically every inch of his skin. She wanted to shudder at the thought of the rest of him.

"I was wonderin' if I could speak to ye about Jack." He said plainly. It wasn't even a real question. It was a suggestion.

"There's nothing to discuss." Jaden replied, directing her gaze back to the roaring sea that crashed against the ship.

"But. miss." Mr. Gibbs took it upon himself to misconstrue the word no. Jaden could feel him moving beside her to look out as well. 'Oh well', she thought, 'it's anybody's ocean.' He continued. "It was the drink. When Jack's had one too many, he tends to lose control."

"It's Jack bloody Sparrow! He never has loss of control! One too many seems to keep the brute sober! It never changes!" Jaden began to gain volume in her voice, making a few of the people on deck look over. "He has everything planned out. Subconciously or not...he knew what he was doing." Jaden ran things over in her head.

"I assure ye miss, he didn't." Mr. Gibbs spoke loud, and yet calmly. Jaden looked out the corner of her eye and noticed some movement.

"Look, Gibbs. I know how close you two are. It's very sweet that you would do things for your friend - especially when HE'S RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER LISTENING IN." Jaden highlighted her selected words. "But the fact of the matter is, I'm spending the rest of this voyage away from him. And when the ship docks, I'm leaving alone. Now if you please." Jaden began to walk away past the corner. Mr. Gibbs didn't even try to go after her. As soon as she passed the corner, Jack jumped out from behind a cabin-like dwelling on the ship.

"Please, please, please, love." Jack said grabbing her hand. "Give me another chance. I di'n't mean it!" Jaden looked down at his hand touching hers.

"Let go, Jack." Jaden said sternly. He didn't comply. "Get off."

Nothing. She pulled out her sword and yanked her hand back, stanced with the blade between them at his throat. Jack glanced down at the blade. He got down on his knees at Jaden's feet. She kept the blade placed there.

"Anyone can make a mistake, love." He said. He pushed his neck harder to the blade. "I just wanted you to be happy."

The entire crew was caught up in the continuing soap-opera. Mr. Gibbs walked forward and helped Jack to his feet.

"Jack, get up ya damned fool. She's not in a triflin' mood." Mr. Gibbs stood with Jack as he looked into Jaden's eyes. Jaden withdrew her sword and walked hastily away. Jack stepped forward before she was out of sight.

"I know you! I know you only walk away to see who'll follow you!" Jack yelled through cupped hands.

Jaden didn't even glance back. Jack muttered.

"But I would. I'd follow you anywhere."

By the next day, a terrible wind blew strongly. Shavai leaned against Will's chest. Shavai had had visions of her children's futures, how they would grow up and have children of their own . Her visions were never wrong. She had seen her children's futures. How could they ever grow up if they had just died? For the first time ever, Shavai questioned if her powers and visions were the true future, or what she had hoped for as their mother? She questioned everything that ran through her head. The ocean seemed surrounded in a thick cloud of silence. Then off in the distance, a loud whistle was heard.


	9. An Unwelcome Surprise

Shavai and Will turned their heads quickly towards the side of the ship in the direction of the whistle. It sounded like it was getting closer, when suddenly, Will grabbed both of Shavai's shoulders and pulled her down with him as they both croutched down on the deck, while a cannon ball flew overhead and knocked into part of the ship, almost hitting a crew member who stopped one step short.

"Cannonball!" He yelled and ran off in the opposite direction to find the rest of the crew. Jack, and Jaden ran from the opposite end of the ship. Jacinda practically fell down from a mast, screaming from the rope burns on her hands. Her two friends ran up from below deck with their pistols in the air. The rest of the crew ran around on the deck, dragging and positioning the cannons and proceeded to load them as the opposing ship reloaded and fired once again.

"Hurry you bill's rats! Ye mangy good-for nothing scoundrels! Hurry! Come on, move!" Jack and Mr. Gibbs yelled and rampaged at the crew, but practically did nothing themselves. Mr. Gibbs untwisted the cap from his flask and raised it to his lips when something made a loud clang and he opened his eyes to see someone had just shot a bullet through the flask. A sense of rage filled him inside and his eyes seemed to light up with a type of fire, never seen before. As he grabbed his pistol in one hand and ran flailing with his sword in the other, unafraid of death it seemed.

Shots rang through the no-longer silent ocean and rampaged the sea with sounds of the cannon's fire as another ship approached advancing on each other. People could simply throw things to get them across to hit someone else. Jaden crawled her way to Shavai and Will, completely forgetting Jack momentarily.

"We have to get Megan out here!" Shavai shook her head in agreement, pecked Will quickly on the lips and got up, half-croutching along with Jaden to Megan's room. Once they reached where they were heading, they got in quickly and Shavai closed the door behind them only to have a cannonball go through it a moment later. Shavai yelled through the hole.

"Do ye mind!" And hit her fist against the door.

Megan still lied in the same position; sitting on her knees leaned over the bed with her head on Brandon's chest.

"Come on, Megan!" Jaden yelled and began pulling her friend up by her arm. Megan simply pulled her arm away and continued staring broken-heartedly at her husband, who laid lifeless and still infront of them. Jaden and Shavai stared unbelievingly at each other for a moment.

"Megan. They're invading the ship." Shavai said as she lowered the sword in her left hand. "If we don't do something, they're going to kill everyone and take the ship." Megan let out a sigh that was broken up into little sobs.

"I don't care." She managed to say in one breath. and shut her eyes on his chest again, letting a tear fall.

"Did you not hear me? They're going to take what little things we have left. I've lost both of my children and I'll never get them back, but they wouldn't want us to just give up because they weren't here. That's no reason for us to die at the hands of them. We go when we're ready, but if they get to this ship and we don't do anything," Shavai said, now beginning to think no matter what she said, nothing was going to get through to her. "They'll kill us; they'll kill us all."

Megan simply sobbed. "We're all going to die anyway." Jaden thought of the heart that spoke behind it. She knew it must've been hard to lose him again and this time not have anything to save him with. Save him with, she thought.

"Then you didn't hear what we found." Jaden said as a shot went through the door. "We can save them all."

"What?" She turned around and wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"Captain Robert's has some type of treasure, that's enchanted and it can bring back the dead. They say he stole it from some aboriginees or something like that."

"Lets get it." Megan said as she stood up and practically ran outside the door. Before following her out, Jaden turned back to Brandon's corpse and spoke quickly "I'm sorry, but you would've wanted it this way."

With that, Shavai and Jaden ran out to see the chaos laid out before them and turned towards the right and saw Megan hacking away at a few of them. It was a sight to see her reanimated with a certain burning fire, almost like killing them was her passion. Shavai ran down to the prisoner's cell where Persephone was supposed to be waiting, but saw nothing. She ran back upstairs to see where she had gone to and wanted to alert the others. Once she got up there, panting and exhausted, she saw an unwelcome sight for even the most sore eyes. Captain Roberts stepped aboard the ship and was being shot numerous times and not even stumbling backwards. It's like the bullets went straight through, blowing some holes through the clothes he was wearing but nothing. Not so much as a scream of pain, or even acknowledgment. And off in the distance, Jack was hiding behind a barrel of ale. With Jacinda kicking and screaming at him.

"Why are you hiding!" She yelled. He simply held his hat between his hands and replied

"Who's hiding? I'm merely trying not to be seen by a certain enemy who at the moment is impervious to bullets and would probably kill me if he saw me by stringing me out then peeling my skin off and then ripping my toes off then bleeding me dry and letting the vultures have me or throw my bloodless, lifeless, _mangy_ corpse to the sharks for his amusement." Then Jacinda took it into deep consideration.

"Move over." She said as she croutched down beside him. Shavai shook her head. Through all the turbulence she saw laying waste all about her, she saw nothing of the now vanished nun. She looked just in time to narrowly avoid a sword going through her neck and into a piece of the wooden ship getting it lodged in because of the blunt force pushed into it. Shavai thrusted her sword through him and was on her way. One by one, the corpses began rising back to life, just as before and were taking out their crew. Shavai shouted above the crowd for them to chop off their heads, but no one heard. They had to learn for themselves. Then Shavai took notice of the few normal humans who remained and noticed the zombies outnumbered the regular human crew. They were going to lose the ship, if the odds did not change quickly.

Suddenly a group of zombies encircled Shavai, Megan, and Jaden as they all fought back to back. Will valiently fought his way through whoever was infront of him, while Jack did his best to make them chase him in a circle and hope they magically fell off the ship, hands flailing infront of him.

One zombie in a red bandana raised his sword above his head and was measuring where in Jaden's neck to put it. Jaden clenched her eyes shut and her sword in her hand and waited. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and the zombie was stuttering over his own words.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" He asked looking past Jaden to Shavai.

"Parle'." She repeated, although Jaden hadn't heard her the first time. Jaden thanked whatever force was out there.

"Wh-why d-do you wanna speak wit' the cap'n?" He asked, making it appearant he had a serious speech impediment.

"Because he's attacking our ship." Shavai answered simply. The almost skeletal creature made his way over to Shavai, half-limping. Shavai felt a twinge of fear go through her bones and a chill crept up her spine as she stared into the eyes of this creature that was maybe a foot taller than her. He looked clueless. "We want him to stop." She clarified.

"Well, step this way, miss." He said pointing out the direction with both his arms. Once Shavai stepped passed him, he raised the hild of his sword and bought it clashing down on the back of her head, knocking her out. The other zombies took notice and did the same to Jaden and Megan. Just then. Jacinda waltzed over.

"Hey, they said parle'! You can't harm them once they declare it! Don't ye know ye'r pirates code?" She clicked her tongue, ashamed.

"And, uh, uh, M m miss? Did you happen to declare 'Parle'?" Jacinda thought for a moment about it and came to her conclusion.

"No?"

"And what be the punishment for b-b-bring harm to the ones who declared parle'?" He asked her.

"Uh, nothing. But you have to live with a shame you just put on your mother." With that, the zombie did the same to her and knocked her out cold.

"Then that makes no reason for me to follow the rules now does it?" They all gathered around the bodies and began transporting them to the other ship. "Besides, I loved me mother." He wiped an invisible tear from his eye and another zombie padded his shoulder.

And after a few moments, the girls woke up to an explosion. Once they looked outside the window, the ship was gone in a swirling cloud of fire and smoke hovering among debri in the silent water. Once the smoke cleared, they looked for any sign of life. But Will, Jack, Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew were down in Davey Jones' locker.


End file.
